


Peace When you are Done

by TDotBabs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mild Gore, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDotBabs/pseuds/TDotBabs
Summary: Daily life in the forest.





	Peace When you are Done

The forest was teeming with life as the summer sun filtered down between the leaves of lush trees in full foliage. Among them, birds sang and flitted from branch to branch, squirrels scurried up their trunks. Rabbits and other smaller animals scurried in the underbrush. A breeze picked up, rustling leaves as it gently blew through the area.

Further into the woods, the foliage grew thicker and healthier. A fire had blasted through over a year prior. But in its wake, it had burned off dead vegetation, leaving the soil rich with nutrients. Seeds had grown into plants and thrived, soon turning the scorched area into a thickly vegetated glen. To anyone observing, it would have seemed odd that the area managed to grow and thrive quicker and healthier than normal. But deep in the rural Kansas forest, the area remained untouched by civilization. For the most part. The only witnesses to the quick miraculous growth, as well as a cause of the fire to begin with, were long dead.

At the centre of the glen, vegetation had obscured and overtaken the large rusted framework of what was left of a car. The hulk had been burnt and warped almost to the point of being unrecognizable. Inside the vehicle’s remains, two skeletons lolled like discarded rag dolls. Like the car, the skeletons had also been charred beyond recognition, their identities long gone...if they had even been there to begin with. 

Like everything else, like the soil and the nutrients, they too helped the thriving environment. What little meat was left was picked off by hungry scavengers and carrion eaters such as insects, birds, small rodents, and in one case, a hungry fox, which had picked up the scent of seared meat and decay. What was left of the blackened rotten flesh intermingled with moss and gave way to yellowish, weathered bone and teeth that stood out brightly from slack jawbones, attached precariously to skulls by weakening sinew.

For a while after the fire had broken out, the air had continued to smell of decay; of destruction and chaos. Of death and fuel and smoke. Of despair. But as vegetation grew and overtook the area, the smell faded and morphed into fresh leaves and blossoms. It was a peaceful smell. It was the smell of rebirth.

All throughout the glen, birds and animals went about their daily routines and business. Vegetation continued to thrive. Beyond that, and into the rest of the forest, and the world beyond the forest, life went on, blissfully unaware of the cause of their peaceful salvation, which lay in the centre of the glen.


End file.
